Finally A Family
by JetHarkness-Jones
Summary: Slight AU. Jack are happy together when a little suprise shows up in their life. This story follows Jack and Ianto on their adventures as a couple. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

The only thing that Jack found more beautiful than Ianto was Ianto sound asleep after sex. Ianto slept on his stomach, arms tucked under his pillow and his face towards Jack. Jack did not understand how he was so lucky to ever get a man like Ianto into his life and to have him stay. Jack's train of thought was halted as he felt his stomach turn. He jumped up from his spot on the bed and ran into the bathroom barely made it to the toilet before his stomach decided to empty its content.

Ianto woke up to the sound of his lover puking up his guts…again…for the fourth time this week.

"Jack, are you alright?"

Ianto opened the door and found Jack sitting against the wall opposite the toilet headed leaned back and eyes closed.

Ianto sat down next to him and rapped his arms around the immortal.

"Again?" Jack just nodded in response.

Ianto began to rub his boyfriend's back as he lurched forward grabbing the sides of the porcelain bowl.

* * *

Half an hour later Jack as in the shower while Ianto was in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

Ianto heard his mobile on the table ringing. He rushed over to picked it up. Looking at the screen he sign. It was his sister.

"Hello"

"Ianto, I have a friend Michelle she is single and is looking for a date and I figured.."

"Rhinnon stop that right now for the last time I am not going out with one of your friends."

"And why not Ianto."

"Because I am not interested."

"That is not a good answer Ianto. You need to get a girlfriend and get on with your life. Ianto you always talked about how you wanted to have a family, with a wife and kids and a dog. You won't ever have that if you don't put yourself out there. So please enlighten me on why you do not want to go out with any of these women that I find for you."

"Because I have on of the most amazing boyfriend in the world at home and I don't want anyone else."

The phone line went silent for a minute before Rhinnon spoke again.

"How long?" Were her only words.

"About five years now. Five years next month."

"**Why haven't you told me before?"**

"Because I didn't think you would accept me."

"**Yan you're my brother, I love you not matter what. So what is this guys name?"**

"Jack, Jack Harkness."

"And when will I get to meet this Jack Harkness"

"How about at this Friday at family dinner?"

"Sounds lovely. See you both then. Love you little brother."

"You too and only by a minute." Ianto smiled.

Ianto hug up the phone and continued to cut up the banana's for the pancakes when the knife slipped.

"Damn it" Ianto cursed but the cut healed almost instantly.

Ianto was new to the whole immortal thing. The time the doctor came buy the T.A.R.D.I.S. had sensed the bond between him and Jack and had made him immortal so that they would not have to be separated.

It was another ten minutes before Jack walked into the kitchen.

"How does Banana pan Jack what's wrong."

Ianto forgot the food for a minute and went over to his boyfriend how was standing there his eyes red from crying.

"Ianto, remember how I told you I can get pregnant when there is a dry spell." Jacks voice was cracking. "And how its been dry forever which is odd but one of the condoms must have broke because…well." Jack held up one of the pregnancy test from the 57th designed for male pregnancy the doctor had given them in case they needed. Ianto looked at it for a minute before he saw what it said. It was positive.

Ianto looked up at Jack who looked liked he was about to break down into tears.

"Do you not want it Jack?"

"No, I want to keep it, but if you don't"

Ianto did not let Jack finish that sentence.

"Of course I want our baby Jack."

Jack finally let his guard down and clung to Ianto crying.

"You said our baby." Ianto chuckled and held Jack slowly reaching over and turning off the stove.

"Yes I did." Ianto smiled and moved one of his hands over Jacks abdomen.

"Now I say this calls for a dance." Ianto leaned over and turned on his Ipod the song he desired playing.

_This is the start of something beautiful_

_This is the start of something new_

_You are the one who'd make me lose it all_

_You are the start of something new, ohh_

Ianto held Jack tight softly singing

_And I'll throw it all away_

_And watch you fall into my arms again_

_And I'll throw it all away_

_Watch you fall now_

"I love you Yan."

Ianto kissed Jack tenderly.

"I love you too Captain."

Jack smiled. "Are you going to finish those pancakes? I am starving."

Ianto chuckled and let go and started cooking again. "Of course."

About a half an hour latter Jack and Ianto were sitting on the couch feeding each other pancakes.

"My sister called and I finally told her about us." Jack smiled.

"And?"

Ianto smiled feeding Jack the last bite of pancake.

"She wants to met you at Friday family dinner. How does that sound?"

Jack smiled up to his Welshman smiling.

"Wonderful Ianto."

"How are we going to explain to her that she is getting a niece or nephew?"

Jack yawned. "We will figure that out when we get to there. Right now I want to sleep. Your child is making me sleepy."

Ianto chucked. "Our child."

"Yes our beautiful amazing child." Jack pulled Ianto's hands over his stomach protectively falling peacefully asleep.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are always loved and welcome. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Before either one of them knew it was Friday and Ianto was in the bathroom getting ready while Jack was in the closet trying to figure out what to wear.

"What color should I wear Yan?"

"How about the light blue one you love so much."

Ianto come out of the bathroom his towel rapped around his waist.

"You're the best." Jack leaned over a kissed Ianto's cheek as he put on his shirt.

"I try" Ianto chuckled as he saw what Jack had laid out of him, his red button up shirt with his nice dark wash jeans. He got dressed quickly and went and got the cheesecake he had made for tonight out of the fridge.

"Hurry up Jack or we are going to be late. Do your really want to make that impression on my protective older by one minute sister?"

Jack walked into the kitchen and Ianto almost dropped the cheesecake in his hands.

Jack was wearing Ianto's favorite pair of his jeans and is light blue down up shirt with his boots and greatcoat.

"You look wonderful sir."

Jack smiled. "Thank you Yan." Jack grabbed the car keys from the hook by the door.

"I'm driving Jack." Ianto said as he followed Jack out to the SUV.

"And why?" Ianto snatched the keys from Jack's hand.

"Because if my brother in law sees you driving me around I will never hear the end of the 'princess can't do anything for himself jokes.'"

Jack nodded and let Ianto drive them to his sister's.

* * *

When they got there Ianto got out and opened Jack's door and let him out.

"Such a gentleman." Jack teased and he and Ianto went up to the door.

Ianto rang the doorbell and a few minutes later Rhiannon opened the door smiling.

"Oh hello Ianto." She hugged her brother than caught sight of Jack and stopped in her tracts.

"And you must be Jack." She smiled and offered her hand and Jack took it. "I'm Rhiannon but you can cause me Rhi like everybody else does."

Jack smiled. "A pleasure to met you."

Ianto smiled. "I brought the cheese cake."

"Well come on in then dinner is almost ready."

Rhiannon led them into the kitchen where Johnny and Mica were setting the table.

"Jack, this is my husband Johnny and my daughter Mica. Johnny, Mica, this is Ianto's boyfriend."

Johnny waved and continued setting the table while Mica walked over to Jack and stood right in front of him tall and strong.

"I am Mica. I love my uncle Ianto very much and I will do anything for him. Now all I need to know is that you love him and are going to treat him right."

Jack was not scared of many things but this five four sixteen year old girl had him truly terrifying but he was not going to let her know that.

"Yes I love your Uncle Ianto very much and I could never ever imagine treating him any less than the prince he is."

Mica smiled and Her green eyes lost the determination in them.

"Good. Oh and my twin is up in his room."

Jack raised his eyebrow up at Ianto.

"Her twin?"

Rhi laughed. "She and my son David are twins just like Ianto and I, our mother was a twin with our uncle and our grandmother and so on and so fourth all the way back until the 1700s. All the women in our family are a twin and have twins."

"Well then. Just the Women have twins? None of the men?"

Rhi raised an eyebrow at Jacks question. "No not one. Why?"

Jack smiled. "Just wondering."

At that moment a sixteen-year-old boy came into the room. His Blond hair was shaggy and cute into layers. He had one dark skinny jeans with a Nirvana t-shirt and black converses on his feet.

"Mum, Who is this?" The boy looked over to Jack.

"Now, I told you that your uncle was bringing over his friend." Rhi began.

"Boyfriend." Mica interjected.

"Right, boyfriend. I told you your Uncle was bringing him over for family dinner.

Jack saw a hope in the boy's eyes when he had been introduced as Ianto's boyfriend.

The young man walked over to Jack and hesitantly extended his hand for Jack to take.

Jack shook his hand gently and shows the young man a warming smile.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Jack."

"I'm David, I hope Mica didn't scare you to much, she loves Uncle Ianto a lot."

David smiled and Jack saw the teens walls drop right then and there. He made a mental not to try to get a change to talk to him in private latter.

"Now come on everyone the food is all ready set and is getting cold. Lets eat.

* * *

After dinner the twins went up to there rooms and Johnny had to go out with friends, which let Ianto, Jack, and Rhi alone in the living room.

"That was wonderful Rhi" Jack complimented as he sat down next to Ianto.

"Thank you Jack."

It was silent for a moment before Ianto spoke.

"Rhi, there are some things Jack and I need to tell you."

"Alright then, go on."

Ianto looked over at Jack. "Where should I start?"

Jack smiled and took Ianto's hand.

"How about what we really do? And I brought the forms so we don't have to ret con her, or Johnny or the twins."

Rhi waited patiently for her brother to begin to talk.

"Jack and I both work at an institute called Torchwood. We are employed at Torchwood three. There is a rift in time and space that brings in all kids of things from the past and future. We collect these things and take care of them. We fight aliens and keep all this under raps from the public. We keep it all safe and protected and keep the public safe."

Ianto looked up at his sister.

She smiled. "Go on I know there is more."

Ianto looked over at Jack and he nodded."

"Jack is not from here. He is human but not of this time period. He is from the fifty-first century in the future. He became I time agent where he is from. He ended up traveling back to World War Two. There he ran into a man that goes by the Doctor. They went traveling through time and space. Well at one point Jack died but one of the other companions that were with the doctor took in the force of his spaceship. This force made Jack Immortal. He cannot age. Now once I met the Doctor. I went onto his ship called the T.A.R.D.I.S. She is a living ship. She made me immortal as well because she knows how much I mean to Jack and he means to me. She made me this way so Jack would no longer have to be alone."

Ianto paused a moment for his sister to take this all in.

Rhi shifted in her seat. "Go on I know there has to be more."

"I think it would be best if I explain this part." Jack piped up.

"As Ianto said, I am from the fifty-first century. By then the human race has spread out all over the galaxy. Mixing with aliens and creating new species and changing the abilities in humans. Well to put it the simplest way through this process the y chromosome picked up some new tricks and some men can have children about two thirds of men posses this gene when I was first entered the academy. And I can see it in your eyes you are wondering way I am telling you this. Well I fall into the two thirds of that population. There are forms of birth control I could take but I never have because the estrogen in the rain makes it impossible for me to get pregnant. Well it has been an unusual dry spell lately. And well to make a short story even shorter. Ianto and I are having a baby."

Rhi sat there for a minute in shock before she got up from here seat and hugged both men tightly.

"That's wonderful." Ianto smiled and hugged his sister tightly.

"I'm glad you think so."

* * *

When Johnny got back, Rhi called a family meeting. The whole explanation was given again. There was cheering and laughing and everyone signed the papers promising to keep the information secret so no one needed to be ret-conned.

Jack noticed that during the celebration David snuck back to his room so Jack took this as his chance to talk to the boy.

Jack went into the room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Jack walked in and found the young man lying in the floor with his feet propped up on his bed the radio softly playing music. Jack sat on the bed next to where David's feet rested.

"Can I ask you something David?"

David nodded and Jack gave him a friendly smile.

"Why was it that when your mum introduced me as your uncle's boyfriend that you got this look of hope in your eyes."

David signed. "There are only two people that know this about me. One is my sister and the other is my boyfriend. I'm gay."

Jack smiled at David kindly.

"And you saw how everyone accepted your uncle and I. It gave you hope that they would accept you."

David nodded sighing.

"There is no time better than the present David. Trust me. Just go out there and tell them."

David got up smiling and Hugged Jack. "Thank you Jack. Thank you so much."

Jack let go of him smiling. He got up from the bed and followed David into the living room.

Jack took his spot next to Ianto as everyone else looked at David.

David took a shagged breath before he began to talk. "I need to tell you guys something I have known for awhile now and I haven't told you because I didn't know how you would react. After tonight though I think now is as good of a time as ever so here it goes. I am gay."

Rhi hugged her son telling him she loved him no matter what. Ianto just smiled and winked at his Nephew but Johnny still did not say a word.

Jack could see the tears forming in David's eyes. He could tell that David loved his dad and his dad's love and support meant the would to this young man.

Johnny slowly got up and went over to his son and hugged him tight.

"You are very brave David. I am very proud of you and I love you still the same. You are still my son."

David cried as his dad hugged him.

Jack smiled. He had finally found a place he belong, with Ianto and his family.

* * *

Thank you so much for the favorite, follows, and reviews. Please leave reviews. I love hearing your opinions on what I have written it helps me become a better reader. Thank you for reading, please leave your thoughts. Thank you so much. Until next time.


End file.
